


Madrid Mornings

by MorningGlory2



Category: Actor RPF, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sweetness, based off an instagram pic of Jon on a balcony in Madrid in his boxers, but dominant, jon is soft, takes place while seb was filming in greece, these two just have me hooked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: Sebastian travels to Madrid while filming in Greece to see his lover.-------Sebastian snapped the picture, the sun and shadows playing off Jon’s back. His right ass looked amazing in this white boxers, muscles rippling along his back as he stretched. His hair was a beautiful mess, those long strands going every which way first thing in the morning. Sebastian loved it.





	Madrid Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wife, TeamDamon. She is amazing and is shipping this ship right along with me. We hope you enjoy it too!

Sebastian could feel the warm breeze on his face. Curled up under the soft, cotton sheets in a five-star hotel in Madrid, the bed was ridiculously comfortable. He’d had only three days off to fly here, a five-hour flight from Athens to Spain, and he’d hoped for less rest and more of  _ everything else _ but he’d gotten both. 

 

He argued with his eyes to open, the wonderful soreness in his body trying to pull him back to sleep. There was nowhere to go and nowhere to be, but as soon as he caught sight of the view straight in front of him, just at the threshold of the French doors opening to the balcony, suddenly being awake was the much better option. 

 

Shifting quietly on the bed that didn't make a sound, Sebastian grabbed his phone off the bedside table and sat up. He wanted to remember this moment-- remember the man he's flown to Spain for, the man who gave him the delightful soreness and the marks across his chest that he was just now noticing. 

 

Sebastian snapped the picture, the sun and shadows playing off Jon’s back. His right ass looked amazing in this white boxers, muscles rippling along his back as he stretched. His hair was a beautiful mess, those long strands going every which way first thing in the morning. Sebastian  _ loved _ it. 

 

Shutter sound on silent, he took several pictures before setting his phone down and pushing the sheets off his legs to stand. He padded quietly until he was right behind Jon, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder. The two inches Jon had on him felt like more as he leaned against him. “Good morning.” 

 

“Good morning,  _ mi rey _ ,” Jon’s hands slid over Sebastian’s as they stood overlooking the beautiful view. 

 

“You should come back to bed,” Sebastian suggested, kissing along Jon’s shoulder blades. 

 

Jon chuckled, ”Hungry, darling?” 

 

”More than you know.”

 

”Maybe you should drop to your knees and have some breakfast, ” Jon turned in Sebastian’s arms, nuzzling his cheek. He let his hand slip down to stroke Sebastian’s still soft cock, making him moan. ”I love the package you make, ” Jon complimented, cupping his cock and balls and squeezing. Sebastian began to swell in his palm. 

 

He blushed and began to drop, kissing down Jon’s chest. He missed the grip but he wasn't one to deny Jon, ”Even with my bed head?”

 

”It’s my favorite, ” Jon replied easily before groaning low in his throat as Sebastian nuzzled his groin through his boxers. Sebastian worked Jon’s semi-hard cock out of his boxers and began to stroke, licking the tip like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Jon slipped his hands into Sebastian’s hair and encouraged him to take his entire length down his throat, right there on the balcony. He grew on Sebastian’s tongue, the warm wetness making him moan shamelessly. ” _ You are a good boy for me, ”  _ he murmured in his native language and while Sebastian didn't know what he was saying, he didn't care. The praise dripped off this tongue and Sebastian basked in it. 

 

It was only a few moments before Jon was swollen and heavy in Sebastian’s mouth. He spread his legs a little and stared down at the sight Sebastian made between his thighs, very much naked and very much hard but solely focused on the task at hand. He moaned around Jon’s length, hungrily sucking him down over and over. His mouth slid up and down the thick shaft just like Jon liked, a rhythm to it that was all Seb and that made Jon’s knees weak. 

 

He pulled at Sebastian’s soft hair when it got to be too much, pulling him off his cock and upward. “Come here, darling,” he groaned as Sebastian stood, their lips colliding immediately. He could taste the salt of his pre come on Sebastian’s tongue, and it made the need to come so much harder to ignore. 

 

Sebastian pushed Jon’s boxers down. Jon kicked them away and took over, pressing Sebastian’s back against the door. Seb couldn’t help the rush of air from his lungs, the way his eyes opened to gaze upon the man in front of him. “Touch me,” he pleaded. Jon smiled. 

 

“Of course, _ mi rey,” _ he murmured before sliding a hand between them. Sebastian’s length was weeping, pre-come dribbling from the tip. He used it to slick up his palm as he gripped both their cocks, squeezing them together. Sebastian’s  _ shuddered _ . 

 

“God…  _ yes _ ,” he hissed, leaning back against the door frame. Jon’s smile slid a little, his gaze heated and focused as he started to stroke evenly. 

 

“So easy to please, sweetheart,” Jon murmured, his lips ghosting across Sebastian’s jaw and down his neck. “Are you going to come all over my hand? Make a mess for me,  _ mi rey _ ?” 

 

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out as Jon squeezed harder and stroked faster. For all their sex the night before had been lazy, Jon was on a mission this morning. Sebastian didn’t mind, he liked the change of pace and Jon’s control. He  _ worshiped  _ Jon’s control. 

 

“Oh darling, you’re so good for me, yeah? I know you’re going to come so hard for me.” 

 

Sebastian whimpered a little and gasped at a particularly hard yank, it was just the right side of hard, making his need to lose it grow exponentially. No worry about who was outside their balcony, who could hear, what anyone saw. Sebastian was entirely lost in Jon and the pleasure he provided, the way he pushed Sebastian right to the edge and left him teetering there with that sweet, delicious accent and those soft words. 

 

Sebastian gripped Jon’s hip, thrusting up into his hand wantonly. His stomach clenched, every muscle on edge as he waited,  _ waited, waited… _

 

Jon groaned deep in his throat, his wrist moving expertly. He rolled his hand, stroking hard as he panted, “ _ Come now, sweet boy,”  _ and while Jon whispered it in Spanish, Sebastian knew those words by heart now. He exploded within Jon’s hand, coating both their cocks in white, as Jon followed suit, their releases mixing. It was a blurry few moments as they lost themselves, Jon sagging against Sebastian, not caring about the mess he made. 

 

The breeze danced around them for a while as their breathing slowed down. Sebastian kissed along Jon’s shoulder, dragging his lips along the warm, damp skin. Jon had the softest skin. 

 

“Mmmm,” Jon tumbled against Sebastian’s neck before leaning back. His hands came up to cup Sebastian’s cheeks and they shared an achingly slow and lazy kiss as they basked in the afterglow of their morning session. “It’s time for a real breakfast now,” he mumbled into Sebastian’s lip. Seb laughed, his hands on Jon’s biceps. 

 

“Can we order those pastries?” Sebastian asked as he flashed his blue eyes up to Jon’s green ones, “Those fried ones with the custard inside…?”

 

“ _ Xuixo _ ?” Jon slid the word off in Spanish and Sebastian swooned and nodded. 

 

“Yes ,those. With that delicious coffee we had last time…”

 

Jon laughed lightly and nodded as he walked toward the hotel phone. Sebastian leaned against the door frame and didn’t care about the mess he was as he listened to Jon order them a large breakfast including the items he’d asked for. The Spanish rolled off his tongue beautifully and it was still just as enchanting as it was the first time Seb had heard it. 

 

“Darling,” Jon roused Sebastian from his thoughts of further destroying the bed, his eyes dancing with amusement. “Let us shower before room service comes. Then after we nap I will indulge in you some more.” 

 

Now  _ that  _ was exactly the kind of day Sebastian flew all the way to Madrid for. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
